world_of_immortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Known Races of the Multiverse
Each known world has its own number of sapient beings both native and non-native to them. Sapience is defined as the ability for a living thing to reason and think critically. These species are listed in the order of their appearance in the world. The Planar World A code name for the initial universe of Immortals, the Planar World consists of an infinite flat plane with continent groups analogous to star systems, although much closer together, in the realm of tens to hundreds of thousands of kilometers from one another. It has two parallel universes that are nestled so close together in the multiverse that they are physically connected as well. This world is physically grafted onto a planet in the Aether Filled universe, causing it to be situated above this one. Meri The Meri are an aquatic race native to the Planar World, and the oldest sapient race that originates there. Their physical form varies, as they exist in multiple subspecies, as most races do. As far as the Meri are concerned, there are two. The first is a blue skinned humanoid with scaleless mermaid-like tails, webbed fingers, gills, and fins that lives in the oceans and seas around Maney, the Planar World's default central continent. These are commonly referred to as Merpeople. The second is a water breathing humanlike race that has webbed fingers and toes, legs, gills, and retractable fins on their calves and forearms, but have vibrantly colored skin only around those fins. They live on most of the islands in the southern sea, and are believed to be a particularly prolific hybrid race between the original Meri and Humans first bred several thousand years ago. These are commonly referred to as Undine. They have an extreme dimorphism where the males are tiny and barely sapient animals living on the bottom of the sea, who carry the eggs and make sure the young are fed and functioning before the females lead the daughters to live in shallower waters. This underwater mating extends to the land dwellers as well, but the males live with the females due to their far less severe dimorphism and narrower intelligence divide. Category:Lore Draconics Dragons have existed in the world for roughly the same amount of time as the Meri have. Of the five draconic races, only three claim the title of sapience. Those being Dragons, Drakes, and Serpents. Dragons are the original draconic race. Unknown lengths to their lifetime, massive in size, with legs, arms/forelegs, and wings. They are native to the island in the center of The Ringsea on the continent of Maney known as Dagora. Their intelligence outstrips most human-sized mortals, and they spend most of their time sitting and learning. This lead them to become complacent and in some cases even lazy. Drakes are smaller than dragons, more the length of a bus from their nose to the tip of their tail, and lack wings. They are roughly as intelligent as humans, and live on Dagora and the surrounding land. Serpents are aquatic draconics that live in the waters of The Ringsea and parts of the Inner and South Seas, and are somewhere in between the intelligence level of Dragons and Drakes. They lack any sort of limbs or wings but make up for it with their size, that being several dozen meters in length, and being as wide as a bus. They act as protectors for the island, for the most part. Destroying ships that veer too close without approval from the other draconics. The other two varieties of draconics, those being Wyverns (with two legs and wings) and Wyrms (smaller serpents with massive wings) are animalistic in terms of intelligence, roughly of the same level as dogs. Humans (Not Native) Humans appeared in the world a long time ago, falling from the sky and begun shaping the world, stripping resources without regard for nature. The Immortals forcefully aligned them with nature, and they settled into more of a balance, and had souls like other life in the world, though they were weaker than they are now. They introduced the concepts of what would be called "sin" to the world, and caused the other races that existed at the time, the Meri and Draconics, to adopt these things into their minds. Their intelligence also increased proportionally to the difference, causing dragons to become far more intelligent, and the female Meri to become roughly equal. In the modern day, humans are the most widespread in the world, and act as a basis for most other species that existed after them. Drow The drow were created by the Immortals using humanity as a template, and were made to rival humans for control of the world. This plan failed miserably, as they failed to account for all of the diseases humanity would bring with them. The drow were almost unable to survive in human occupied territory. Those that did were captured and enslaved, though no known drow are currently enslaved. Most stayed on the archipelago to the southeast of the mainland, now called Eldrowey. The drow are master stone carvers, hunters and warriors. Physically larger than humans of the same sex by almost six inches, and naturally muscular. Their view of romantic relationships is that it's something to keep private, and once they're in love, they stay that way and most likely will never love another again. They reproduce both physically and metaphysically, not requiring a specifically male partner to conceive. They wear special necklaces that contain the soul after death, because to an drow there is no worse fate than to die and fade away. These necklaces are kept in a crypt, either public or private depending on the standing of the family. They live exclusively in cold climates in order to not become sick, as their immune systems are still extremely weak. This lead them to develop sewer systems before other races had done the same, as well as fine cloth that could be used to filter the air in crowded areas. Elves Elves are considered a subrace of humans. The reason they are listed separately is due to a massive difference in culture. Physically they are slightly shorter and more agile than humans, and have larger, articulated and more pointed ears to aid in hunting. Their culture is extremely misogynistic, where men are seen as the most important members of society. Women are property intended to give the men more children to either continue the lineage or be traded away for personal gain, if female. Some tribes are more forward thinking, and offer females more rights than the right to be bred. It was mostly through these tribes, and some of the others, that elves propagated through the world. Initially traded as slaves most often, they were eventually freed by the various nations of the world and now live as equals among the other races. Dragow Named intentionally, these draconic-human hybrids were created in an early attempt by the Mad Queen Zinyana to create panic and chaos. Of course, she was put back to sleep rather quickly, but the dragow were there to stay. The dragow are a forced hybridization of several thousand drow colonists on Dagora, and drakes. They accepted their new condition rather quickly. Their new features included tails, being cold blooded, scales up the center of their backs, shoulders, jawlines and forelimbs, thicker nails that grew to points if left unattended, and the males grew horns in various shapes. Their leadership is age based. As they live for an unknown amount of time, the oldest members are usually several hundred years old. They are seen as the wisest, and lead the clans. The only reason any of the oldest members die is assassinations in order for others to become the leader of the clan. Many live on the southern coast of The Ringsea in Exia and Bausable. Lamia A second attempt to create chaos by Zinyana, the Lamia are humans with snake-like features like six-meter tails that start at the waist, wide mouths and slitted pupils. They live in the tropical "Neck" region of Maney. They live in a large number of city states with elected leaders that form a council that heads an alliance called Lameanis. A small number of independent tribes exist in the subcontinent of Grenshore. Myushi Another race created to sow chaos, the myushi are hexapod insects made from all of the other races. This was by far the most successful and different experimental race created by Zinyana, and caused more chaos than the other two put together. Only the queen has any sort of intelligence left. The rest are mindless, and controlled using pheromonal instructions. The myushi queen is a large, grotesque, yet vaguely feminine being that lays as many eggs as required to sustain her hive, while worker males and females retrieve members of other races to hybridize themselves with. These special batches of eggs are born with the traits of the chosen race, and are used for that race's strengths. Humanoid-Mysuhi hybrids are bipeds with varying levels of insectoid features depending on whether the DNA donor was Male or Female. Male donors tend to produce more insect-like beings that are more part of the hive mind than not, and female incubators give live birth to more human like children with insectoid features that are not a part of the hive mind. Lamia-Myushi hybrids are born with long bodies in place of their lower halves, but again, the level of human features depends on whether the donor was male or female. Males create millipede like myushi who are, again, more part of the hive mind than not. Females give birth to wormlike children with humanoid upper bodies that are seperate from the hive mind. The pure myushi only exist on a single small island in the territories, and are seen as a threat to the rest of the world. The colonies are the decendants of autonomous female-born hybrids that escaped their service from the old myushi queen with the assistance of the Lamia. Werebeasts (Not Native) Werebeasts are considered an anomaly by most in the world. They began spontaneously appearing from nowhere in the mid AC710s, and now have a population numbering in the hundreds of thousands. Nobody has seen these events occur, but it is clear that they happen. Spontaneous appearances have stopped as of the AC760s, but there is no guarantee they won't start again. Not to be confused with Lycanthropes or Shapeshifters, they are humanoids with canine features that include pronounced canine teeth, pointed and hairy ears atop their heads leaving no ears on the sides of their heads, a fur coat of varying thickness depending on the location on the body and inhabited area, and furry tails that can be as long as reaching their knees when laid flat. In addition to these facts, they behave in a slightly canine-like manner as well. Most are very energetic, enthusiastic, and loyal. Most of these people are living in small villages in the region of Maney south of the neck or in large cities in Bausable and what is now Espuna. The experience most people will have with them is that of the travelling merchant caravans. The Aether Filled Universe This universe is situated physically above the Planar World, and consists of a version of outer space filled with a breathable substance known as Aether. The rest of the universe functions as you would expect. With planets and stars, the aether gathers around them to form “Atmospheres” that are more dense than other parts of the aether. Lunow The Drow that colonized the moon centuries ago had become vastly changed when compared to their "unevolved" world dwelling brethren. The changes included dark patches on their skin with parts of these patches lit by intricate patterns of lines and scripture in the immortal tongue, bright and vibrant hair colors in stark contrast to the white and blondes of the drow. The moon itself is a mostly barren rock which can be lived on, thanks to the breathable aether. They have not ventured far enough to see any other life yet. The Underworld Any human who visited this place might call it “Literally Hell”, as it is a world of fire and rock, with what little life that lives here subsiding off of capsaicin rich fungus, and each other. It is situated physically below the Planar world, and can be reached by digging downwards, or using standard, non inter-dimensional portals. If this world has an upper surface, it would be impossible to find. Demons The underworld's demons, unlike the angelic servants of the planar world, are born and grow into fully sapient and independent beings capable of making their own decisions. Angels instead must be given that honor by their creator or a descendant of their creator, be they immortal or otherwise. They exist in three main forms, and are most apparent by studying their fully grown size. Lesser Demons The Lesser Demons are commonly referred to as "Imps". They are small, and cease growing young, leaving them in the body the height between 3.5 and 4.5 feet (or 1 to 1.5 meters), but still with partially developed adult features. They all have horns, though those of females are far less pronounced and hug closer to the head. Most untrained observers believe them to be children, but don't be fooled by their appearance, as they can naturally live for an unknown number of years in this state. Ones in the Planar World have a tendency to use their appearance in concert with disguises to get their way or lure people into trouble. Most often dangerous, sometimes life threatening practical jokes. Median Demons Median Demons are mid-sized, and stop aging at an equivalent size to that of adults. They make up the majority of the population. Simply due to the nature of their world, they're more cynical and pessimistic than Planar World mortals, and also physically stronger. Greater Demons Greater Demons are ancient and powerful forms Demons that continue to grow into larger humanoids, somewhere in the realm of 8 to 10 feet (or 3-ish meters). They tend to act as leaders for the others, more often than not through fear rather than respect and merit. All three of these forms can appear to be more or less humanoid, some lack wings and horns entirely. Only differing from humans in the dark color of their eye sockets, slitted pupils and pointed ears. At the worst, they are hairy beasts with tusks, wings, and tails. Most greater demons fall into the later category, while lesser and median demons mostly fall into the first. This led some researchers to believe the two used to be seperate species that were integrated over time, and have an uneven divide of how many with what traits exist in among their population. The Hollow Worlds The hollow worlds universe is connected to the Planar World in the Multiverse, but not physically. It consists of a sort of “Negative” organization of matter and empty space when compared to universes like the Aether Filled Universe and the standard universe. Massive open spaces with small stars in the middle of the spherical hollow serve as planets, curving upwards until the inner atmosphere is too thick to see through. Unknown Mammalian Race Evidence of an unknown race of Mammals has been found in buildings in this world, such as hair samples, skeletons and artwork, though most are horribly faded and weathered by now. Researchers are able to discern very little about their lives beside the fact that they were humanoids. Sardifos The sardifos are reptilian humanoids roughly seven feet in height in tribal groups that occupy the ruins of the UMR civilization. Their dimorphism is slight, with females being in general more slender and slightly smaller and having duller colors. Males have intricate patterns down their backs and brightly colored ends on their tails. Expeditioners have had little chance to study them. Not much is known about their social structure other than those that lay claim to weapons left behind by their precursors are usually in charge. The Standard Universe The universe you're most likely in. More information about this universe in the modern day can be found here. Information about the races found there can be found here, though some races are missing and most of it is currently outdated an in need of rewrites as of February 1st, 2018. Category:Species